The Sybian Ride: Inuyasha Version
by SugaMama09
Summary: Sesshomaru wants something in particular for he & Naraku's anniversary. YAOI, Oneshot


I decided to use this story for Sessh x Naraku as well as Grimmjow x Ichigo. This was intended for the former but I figured it was high time to write another Bleach story. Still I couldn't get the image of Sessh & Naraku out of my head so ta-da! two stories with the same plot but different characters! Hope you enjoy =]

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story so I don't get any profit out of writing except recieving reviews. The characters' thoughts, actions, beliefs, morals etc etc do not necessarily reflect my own.**

.

..

...

...

...

...

Naraku frowned as he stepped out of his car & listened more closely as the echo in the garage died down from him slamming the door closed. Was that...moaning?

He snatched his briefcase up & took long strides to reach the door, unlocked it quickly & opened it. What he saw made his eyebrows shoot up & his jaw hang slack.

"Maru, what the hell...?"

His boyfriend, Sesshomaru sat up from his position in his favorite leather chair & looked around the back of the seat at him. "Good evening, love. Did you have a nice day?"

"Uh..." Naraku set his briefcase down slowly, "Yeah...I did...you?"

Sesshomaru made a noise similar to "meh" & sat looking forward again.

"Umm...babe...what the hell are you watching?"

The silver haired beauty took the volume down though the moaning & grunting was still quite noticeable, thanks to their Beats surround sound system. "I grew bored so I thought I'd take a look at the porn you watch when you think I'm asleep"

Naraku had to force his eyes away from the television screen of a man with an exceptionally nice body oil his chest slowly, long tongue beckoning him. "Uh...are...are you enjoying it?" he asked, coming around the chair to look Sesshomaru in the face.

The man shrugged, the scotch in his right hand tinkling with the sound of ice cubes bumping against the glass. "I honestly find nothing particularly alluring to me. I don't see how you sit here & watch this garbage for hours upon hours & masterbate while watching it. Even my nether regions find it difficult to harden"

The kumo frowned. He never claimed to know his boyfriend very well, even though they'd been together for four years now but now he swore he knew absolutely nothing. Naraku only invested his time in the best pornography! If Sesshomaru didn't get turned on by this maybe he was straight or something. Just listening to the soft moans & whispered dirty words were making Naraku feel like he was having a hot flash.

Remebering he hadn't recived his welcome home kiss he leaned forward, hands braced on the armrest of the chair but Sesshomaru put his hand on his chest, pointing to the television. "This is the only segment of this God-awful video I like. I find it very interesting, Naraku, look"

Naraku sucked his teeth at not getting his kiss & Sesshomaru sighed.

"You're such a big baby" he murmured but gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth to which the spider grinned.

"Now that's more like it"

"Look, before the scene changes!"

Naraku turned & arched an eyebrow at a slender man easing himself down onto a dildo which was attached to something that looked like one of those mechanical bull sadles, minus the tail & head end of a bull. He turned some sort of knob on a control that was attached to the saddle & a vibration could be heard. The man moaned, his eyes fluttering closed & the camera zoomed in on the man's erect cock & the little pad beneath his balls that was vibrating madly.

"You...want a sybian?" Naraku asked turning back to his boyfriend.

It was a minute before Sesshomaru unglued his eyes from the TV & another minute before he spoke, eyes half lidded during the silence (Naraku knew that look meant he was fantasizing). "Yes. That's what I desire for our anniversary"

When Naraku gave him a blank stare Sesshomaru frowned.

"Our anniversary, Naraku. Do not tell me you don't even know when it is"

"O-of course I know when it is, baby! How could you think I'd forget such a day, four years ago when I saw your beautiful face for the fourth time at the grocery store & I purposefully knocked over the apple display just so I could talk to yo-"

"Our anniversary is next Wednesday, you bastard!"

Naraku placed both of his hands against the sides of Sesshomaru's face & rained kisses all over his forehead, nose & lips. "You're a lifesaver, sweetheart. If it weren't for you I'd forget to eat most days"

Sesshomaru gave him a half-hearted glare. "It is true that, without me, you'd be hopeless, jobless, homeless & penniless"

The kumo raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about all that-"

When Sesshomaru's eyes sparked in anger Naraku stopped.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I give"

"& you will also give me that sybian for our anniversary, yes?"

"On one condition"

Sesshomaru tilted his head.

Naraku smiled devilishly. "Wear heels"

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

...

_Fast Forward to Next Wednesday_

...

...

...

..

.

Naraku sauntered into the bedroom after a long day at work & sighed as he set his briefcase down on the floor. He was going to have to do something about his secretary Kagura. How dare she tell the competing company their secrets like that? If she kept it up they were going to have a scandal on their hands & Kami _knew _he couldn't deal with that headache right now. Sales were finally rising, it'd be just like fate to come in & fuck them u-.

"Welcome home, Naraku"

The kumo turned towards the door as he slipped off his blazer & froze as he looked his boyfriend up & down. Very. Slowly. Sesshomaru had made it very clear that just because he was gay did not mean he wanted to be feminine. But damn...the way he looked in his grey sweatpants which were rolled up to right below his knees & seven inch shiny black heels made Naraku's heart race. His legs went on for days & even though his gait was much more slower than usual & he swayed a bit he looked so natural in the stilettos.

"Oh...man" Naraku murmured.

"I take that to mean you like what you see?" Sesshomaru cooed, stopping in front of him & slowly loosening his tie.

"You know it, baby"

Naraku wrapped his arms around his boyfriend & brought him flush to his chest for a long passionate kiss. He moaned as he tasted something sweet on the inu-youkai's lips, something like Starburst or Jolly Ranchers (knowing Sesshomaru that's probably exactly what he'd been eating before Naraku arrived home). The kumo sucked on the plump bottom lip before probing the fangs just beyond them, asking for entrance. He wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru didn't respond to the questing tongue for a moment; the dog always wanted him to practically beg. When he finally did gain entrance the smell of watermelon & cherry flavored candy rushed into his nose & a tingling sensation went through his fingers when that's exactly what the silver haired beauty tasted like too.

"Oh, baby" Naraku breathed.

He chuckled when Sesshomaru reached down & grabbed his ass. He didn't think he could ever find it in him to admit just how much that little action turn him on. He grabbed Sesshomaru by his slim waist & hoisted him up so that the dog demon could wrap his long, long legs around his waist then he carried him to the guest room/the place to have sex when they didn't have any guests room.

He set Sesshomaru down & watched when the inu-youkai's face lit up at the sight of the sybian with an impressive dildo attachment sitting on top.

"Naraku where in seven hells did you find a dildo that large?"

"I actually had it molded after my own. It was kind of weird but you only deserve the best"

Sesshomaru smirked & kissed him again. "I love it. Thank you"

"Try it out before you start thanking me"

Naraku sat on the chaise lounge, leaning back with one ankle resting on top of his opposite knee while Sesshomaru rummaged through the top drawer of the dresser in the far corner.

"Naraku, where is my favorite bottle of lube?"

"The watermelon scented one? You used the rest of it last time, remember?"

The inu-youkai turned to look at him slowly, eyes narrowed. "I had asked you to pick up some more..."

"...You did?"

"Naraku!"

"Just use the cherry flavored one! It's just as good as the watermelon! Hell, you even said the cherry one makes your skin feel softer!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I supposed I have no other choice"

He poured a quarter sized amount into his palm before rubbing it on the dildo attachment, his golden eyes sparking in excitment, then reached into his sweatpants & rubbed some on his entrance.

"Care to prepare me? You look as if you're ready to jump off that lounge as it is" the inu-youkai purred.

Naraku offered a lopsided grin. "Nah. I'll let you take care of that yourself"

"Naraku...please..."

Oh, how that seductive whisper made the kumo feel so weak! But he had to be strong. "No, no. No begging. Pleasure yourself. Make me want you"

"Even more so than you already do?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised as his eyes wandered to the slightly tented crotch of Naraku's pants.

"Yes. Right now I want to make love to you. You need to make me want to fuck you"

A mischievous smile took over the inu-youkai's features & he picked up the remote on the bedside table, pressed a button the begining of High For This by The Weeknd melted through the speakers.

_**"You don't know what's in store**_

_**But you know what you're here for**_

_**Close your eyes, lay down beside me**_

_**Hold on tight for this ride..."**_

Naraku felt a grin pull one side of his lips up as Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet, hips rolling in a fluid motion while he lifted his shirt at the same time, exposing his slender eight pack abs & narrow waist.

"Show off" the kumo murmured then unconsciously licking his lips.

Sesshomaru winked & slipped the shirt off, tossing it away before turning & bending, skimming a slender hand down his extended right leg.

Naraku wasn't sure what to look at: his ass or that teasing leg (Kami knew he loved those damn legs). He shifted, his pants growing ever tighter. His breath caught in his throat when Sesshomaru executed a slow, tight Egyptian figure eight with his hips while he lowered himself to the floor.

_**"We don't need no protection**_

_**Come on love, we don't need protection**_

_**Open your hand, take a glass**_

_**Don't be scared, I'm right here**_

_**Even though you don't know**_

_**Trust me girl...you wanna be...high...for this..."**_

The inu-youkai crawled forward onto his knees & arched his back high, giving his boyfriend a very nice view of his ass before slowly laying on his belly & turning over onto his back. He raised his long legs up in the air & slid his pants off, flinging them away carelessly & running his hand down his legs lovingly. Naraku was one more leg caress away from snatching his beautiful boyfriend up & fucking his brains out...but he stayed put, mostly because he was so mesmerized.

Sesshomaru sat up & slid his Calvin Klein briefs off unceremoniously before crawling over to the sybian, lubing it once more & slidding onto it, his eyes fluttering closed as his head fell back.

_**"Take it off, you want it off**_

_**Cause I know what you're feeling**_

_**It's okay, girl, I feel it too**_

_**Let it be, baby breathe**_

_**I'm swear I'm right here**_

_**We'll be good, I promise, we'll be so good..."**_

"Turn it on, love" he whispered seductively.

Naraku reached over & turned the dial in the middle of the remote to 1, shuddering in delight when his silver haired beauty let out a soft moan, planting one hand on the floor & the other gently fingering his nipple while he rocked back & forth slowly. He shifted so that the balls of his feet were on the floor & he bounced.

"Oh my God...Oh, Naraku...it feels so good..."

The spider demon swallowed thickly & turned it dial up to two, his erection standing up immediately Sesshomaru let out a soft cry, hands trembling slightly. Naraku loved how the youkai had a nerve to blush when he jumped the dial up to four & a strangled cry fell from the bow shaped lips as the dildo began moving up & down. He couldn't wait till the dial was on the fifteen; he wanted to cum just thinking about how Sesshomaru would react to the pleasure.

"Oh shit...holy fucking shit..." Sesshomaru whispered, sliding his middle finger in his mouth while the other hand dropped down & began slowly stroking himself.

Naraku leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs as he watched intently. There were no words to described just how beautiful Sesshomaru looked with his silver tresses cascading over his shoulder, back arched as he bounced on the sybian. Even the heels were a nice touch. He smirked. He should've gotten this sybian long ago.

"N-Naraku...turn-oh God...mmm, turn it up" the inu-youkai murmured huskily, turning his lustful melted golden eyes on the kumo.

Naraku complied, taking it from four to six. His cock jumped when Sesshomaru gasped & let out a fury of rapid French before he moaned loudly.

"G-God! Oh my fuc-ohhhhh shit...oh shit, N-Naraku...nnnngh...shit, shit, shit, shit..."

Naraku slowly & very gently fingered his erection that was standing at attention (well, as "at attention" as it could while being constricted in his boxers & pants). He watched in fascination as Sesshomaru continued to bounce at a fast pace, both of his hands tangled in his hair. Kami, he wished he could take a picture of that image; he'd masterbate to it every chance he was away from his beloved.

He flicked the dial up to ten & started panting when the dog demon cried out & settled on his knees, going from clawing the floor to stroking his angry red cock as he was enraptured in firey passion. Naraku had every intention of slowly easing the dial up to the last number but he was far too horny to be that patient.

"Fuck! Fuck! N-Naraku-ooooooh, fuck, fuck...N-N-Narak-ku why won't y-y-you fuck me? Goooood I'm so h-horny, baby! P-please! Please, Naraku!"

Naraku slinked forward like a predatory animal until he was mere inches from Sesshomaru, breathing in the lovely scent of the man's arousel & candy scented panting. "Please...what?" he whispered seductively.

"Please f-f-fuck me" the demon said huskily, shuddering in delight when Naraku slowly turned the dial to eleven

Naraku smiled diabolically, leaning away reluctantly from those tempting lips. "I will, baby. Be patient"

The inuyoukai let out a high pitched whine but before he could respond the vibrator was set on twelve & his eyes watered, rolling in the back of his head. "Ohhhh fuck! Ah, ah, ah, N-N-N-Naraku! Please, please s-stop torturing m-me, baby! I can't-I can't-Oh God I can't take it anymore!"

"You can & you will" Naraku purred, half lidded red eyes regarding the beauty.

"Uhhhh, nnnngh, fuck, please...Naraku, please, baby...uhhhh, fuuuuck, baby..."

The kumo brushed his fingers teasingly up & down his boyfriend's shaft before flicking a nipple, his mouth busy on the pale cloumn of neck. He had intended to stay just out of reach but the delectable way Sesshomaru smelled when he was aroused was too tempting. It wasn't enough to smell it, he had to _taste _it.

"Oh God Naraku...fuck, I want to do so many...uhhhh I want to do so many dirty things to you...fuck, I want it...I want it so bad, baby"

Naraku leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want to do to me, love?"

Sesshomaru could barely keep his eyes open & from rolling in the back of his head in pleasure, much less form a sentence without being interrupted by a loud moan. "Fuck...nnnngh, shit, I-I-I-I want to suck your dick so bad, baby...ohhh God, I want you to fuck me-uhhh, fuck! I want you to fuck me until I'm hoarse! Ahhhh, baby, I want you t-t-to fuck me _hard _& call me your bitch! Shit, Naraku! Shit, shit, shit! Please...oh, God, please...I want it...I want it, baby, give it to me! I can't-I can't take it anymore, baby..."

Naraku turned it up to thirteen, humming when Sesshomaru bared his fangs & hissed before throwing his head back & howling.

"You don't know...how bad I want to fuck you right now" the kumo whispered softly, gently stroking his man's throbbing dick.

The inu-youkai wasn't concerned with trying to look cute anymore; his face was contorted in the throes of passion, loud moans & animalistic growls ripping from his throat as he shamelessly tried to stroke himself to completion, bouncing so hard, his hair was hitting Naraku in the face. The kumo didn't mind. His sole attention was on the beautiful man in front of him.

"Naraku! Naraku, oh, baby! Oh, baby, please, p-p-please, _fuck me!_ Uhhhhhh, God...oh, God, it feels so good, baby, I need y-y-you...nnnnnngh, shit! Ohhhh, shit!"

Naraku felt himself getting dizzy with the heady aroma of arousel (he couldn't tell if it was his own or Sesshomaru's scent). He leaned forward & nibbled on the exposed neck, holding the wandering hands at bay that tried to rip his pants off.

"N-Naraku...please, please, I want to make you feel good...please, Daddy"

Oh, the begging was going to be the end of him. He was just _barely _able to restrain himself from stroking himself to completion. "Be patient, sweetheart"

He reached out to turn the dial up once more but because Sesshomaru's hand shot out lightening fast & grabbed his aching crotch he pushed it up to fifteen by accident & the inu-youkai hollered, the tears of pleasure streaming down the sides of his face as raised it to the cieling. Naraku unleashed his aching dick from its confines & allowed his boyfriend to jack him off.

He smirked. "Slow down, baby. What's your rush?"

He'd been refering to the demonic speed at which he was being jacked off, the hand moving so fast not even his keen eyes could keep up with it. He felt his climax nearing much sooner than he would have liked & though Sesshomaru was feeling such immense pleasure & was bound to cum in the next thirty seconds he wanted to be sure the inu came before him.

Naraku quickly stroked the dog demon's erection quickly, his tongue lathering the nipple, growling deeply in his chest at Sesshomaru's moaning. They were a bunch of incoherant sounds, with a few random words thrown in there. He even heard his own name a few times & that brought a cocky smirk to his handsome face. Nothing pleased him more than when his uke screamed his name.

"Who pleases you like no one else can?" the kumo whispered seductively in the pointed pierced ear.

"Y-you, Daddy...uhhhh you please me so good"

Naraku smiled. It _must _be feeling good for Sesshomaru to slip up on his grammar. "Daddy makes you feel good doesn't he?"

"Uuuuunnnnngh, y-yes...oh, God yes!"

"Are you going to cum for Daddy?"

Sesshomaru tensed, his hand squeezing Naraku's shaft so painfully good. "Yes..." he drawled in a low moan, voice dropping in pitch.

Naraku's lower abdomen felt like it'd been submerged in lava; his climax was only seconds away. "Oh fuck, I love you..."

Sesshomaru's back arched hard & his hips bucked powerfully & erractically as he came, ribbons upon ribbons of cum spurted onto Naraku's shirt, his hands, even on his cheek & in his hair. The loud moan that ripped from the inu-youkai's throat sounded more like a sob laced with plenty of swearing & Naraku's name. The kumo came just as violently, clenching his fangs so hard together his jaw popped. He'd tried to restrain the yell that bubbled from the bottom of his chest but it ended up sounded like a furious snarl anyway.

He was the first to recover as the sybian was still humming away, still sending shockwaves through Sesshomaru who occassionally gasped or let out a hoarse moan. When Naraku reached for the remote to turn it off his man stopped him, his half lidded golden eyes glazed over still.

"N-no, no. Keep it going. I want to d-do it again" he rasped, smiling lazily.

Naraku chuckled. He was pretty sure if he let Sesshomaru use the sybian until he got tired the inu-youkai wouldn't be able to walk for days. But hey, why not let him? It was his special gift, after all, he would've been disappointed had Sesshomaru not enjoyed it.

Within minutes the sybian had Sesshomaru a hot, sexual, sweaty mess again & Naraku relaxed on the floor in front of him, grinning in satisfaction.

"Happy anniversary, baby" he murmured, though the dog demon was moaning too loud to hear.


End file.
